coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5736 (16th April 2004)
Plot Sarah's giddy with excitement at her new engagement ring. Sally practices the Drama Academy interview with Rosie. Dev's uneasy as Maya continues with the story that she killed Monica. Candice looks forward to her date with Tim Marsden. Gail is thrilled to find her family gathered for the surprise family portrait. A man from Levenshulme responds to Tyrone's fly poster for Monica. Tyrone has to apologise to Maya, but it emerges that the dog isn't Monica after all. Gail cries as she remembers the last family photo had Richard in it. Sarah assures her that no-one present will ever let her down. Todd is trapped with the happy family. Karl steals a kiss from Todd and Todd is once again thrown into confusion. Kevin hated the Drama Academy, finding everyone affected. Rosie cries when he tells her that she can go to Weatherfield Comp and have drama and dance classes after school. Sally is determined to get her own way. David beams as he hands Gail a silver pendant. She can't hide her unease at the extravagance of the gift and questions where David got it. He's incensed and storms out - another family get-together in ruins. Dev confides in Mike that he's not sure what Maya is capable of. Todd is kind to an upset Gail. He's in deeper than ever when she tells him that the whole family are lucky to have him. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Neil Jones - Gordon Kane *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Billy Hollingshead - Paul Sullivan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Valandro's *Weatherfield General - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail stirs things up with David as Todd and Sarah play happy families; and a pushy Sally puts Rosie through her paces. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,380,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Sophie Webster (about Rosie Webster): "She's slouching again, Mum!" Sally Webster: "She's right, You'll have a humpback by the time you're forty if you don't pull them shoulders back. Now when you walk in there today they're gonna be studying every inch of you. Your deportment, your diction, your teeth..." --- Sally Webster: "The educational values are second to none. It's a place where gifted children can flourish academically and also realise their full creative potential." Rosie Webster: "Plus right, they've got a proper stage with these well boss make-up rooms with lights all round the mirrors. It's so wicked!" Category:2004 episodes